Despues de la Tormenta
by Shi-ligth
Summary: Nunca pensaron que lo que iba hacer un trágico accidente les cambiaría la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yu gi oh no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por mera entretención.**

**Después de la Tormenta**

Prólogo:

Últimamente la delincuencia y el trafico de drogas a aumentado considerablemente en todo el mundo, y ciudad Domino no era la excepción.

En los suburbios de la cuidad, la policía y las FECTD (fuerzas especiales contra el trafico de drogas) estaban listos para comenzar con el operativo y encontrar a los cabecillas de una gran banda que se especializaba en este tipo de trabajo sucio.

Todo lo que comenzó de forma tranquila y secreta, luego de un momento a otro se transformo en algo turbio y poco llevadero para la policía y los agentes especiales que se encontraban en el sector.

-Ten cuidado! están armados- grita unos de los oficiales para prevenir y alertar al resto.

-Esto será mucho más complicado de lo que imaginaba- piensa el General a cargo de la misión, mientras se disponía para avanzar hacia los delincuentes.

No muy lejos de ese lugar, saliendo de una empaquetadora, se encontraba un joven de no más de 16 años, de contextura delgada y cabellera rubia, que caminaba distraídamente hacia su casa.

- Uy! Que cansado estoy, el trabajo hoy estuvo muy movido- piensa el joven, y comienza a organizar, mentalmente, las cosas que aun tiene que hacer- haber Joey ordénate, llegando a casa realizare algunos deberes para el colegio, dejare cocinado para mañana y arreglare el desastre de mi padre, mmm… son las 17:50 hrs., tengo 10 minutos para llegar a casa y hacer todo antes de las 19:30 hrs. , para luego salir y llegar a tiempo al Bar que abre a las 20:00 hrs. y mi turno termina a las 23:45 hrs. llegando a media noche a casa y al fin poder descansar- suspira, y luego agrega- bueno, no por mucho, ya que a las 5:00 hrs. me tengo que levantar para ir al periódico y así comenzar un nuevo día.

De tanto pensar no se había dado cuenta que estaba a menos de 5 cuadras de su casa, tampoco se dio cuenta de las patrullas policíacas, y mucho menos se percato que entre los agentes de la justicia y los delincuentes, que ya desde hace un rato, mostraron su resistencia a ser apresados con armas de fuego, lo que inicio un tiroteo entre el bien y el mal.

Los hombre que no tenían nada que ver con el cuento, trataban de proteger a las mujeres que gritaban histéricas con los niños en brazos. Las balizas de cada patrulla, llenaban todo el sector con su característica luz roja y su sonido agudo anunciando que algo estaba pasando ahí, y poniendo en alerta a toda la gente que transitaba cerca de ese lugar, pero nada de ese alboroto, saco al joven de sus pensamientos, has que…

-CUIDADO!-

Pero la advertencia fue demasiado tarde, el joven rubio logro salir de su transe, para luego sentir como algo ajeno a él, se introducía provocando un dolor que no alcanzo a sentir, ya que el efecto de la bala en su espalda lo hizo caer inconsciente.

-RAPIDO UNA AMBULANCIA!-Gritó el oficial que había advertid al joven rubio y presencio todo lo que paso sin poder hacer nada- UNA AMBULANCIA, HAY ALGUIEN HERIDO; RAPIDO!

Continuara…

Nota de la Autora: Bueno este es mi primer fic, y ahora que tengo tiempo pienso actualizar seguido, no sean muy malos con sus críticas y espero que dejen reviw.

Shiligth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh, no me pertenece, esto lo hago por mera entretención y sin fines de lucro.

**Antecedentes:**

El fresco viento de la mañana meció las gruesas cortinas, permitiendo que los rayos del sol llenaran de luz y calor, la lujosa e inmensa habitación, donde un joven descansaba placidamente, hasta que un travieso as de luz reboto en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en la pieza, dando de lleno en el rostro del joven, quien perezosamente abrió sus hermosos ojos azules para mirar el sencillo reloj despertador, después de ver la hora volvió a cerrar sus ojos y acomodar la cabeza n la almohada, pero casi enseguida de haber terminado esta acción se sentó bruscamente en la cama…

- Pero que demonios!- todo el aire angelical que mostraba mientras dormía, había desaparecido en el momento que se dio cuente que se quedó dormido; en menos de 5 minutos se baño, vistió, ordeno las cosas del colegio y los documentos de la empresa, para bajar rápidamente a la cocina y encontrarse con su hermano y parte de la servidumbre – Por que nadie se digno en despertarme!- dijo en un tono de voz que demostraba su molestia, la cocinera junto con una joven mucama se disculparon mientras…

- Buenos días Seto, se nota que pasase una buena noche, pero si por mi preguntabas, dormí muy bien gracias- dijo en u tono irónico, ya que le desagradaba que su hermano anduviera de mal humor por algo que él, ni nadie, había hecho- que vas a desayunar?

- Mokuba no molestes, a esta hora ya vamos camino al colegio, así que coge tus cosas que nos vamos.

- Que no piensas comer nada? Si sigues así te vas a enfermar, a parte a noche te acostaste muy tarde terminando el nuevo proyecto …

-Alguien ha visto el periódico!- pregunta interrumpiendo abruptamente a su hermano, ya que ese discurso lo había escuchado muchas veces.

-SETO! No cambies el tema- dice un poco molesto- no ves que me preocupo por ti.

-Ok Mokuba, te prometo que terminando este proyecto tomo vacaciones y por el desayuno de hoy no te preocupes, comeré algo en el colegio- dice un poco más calmado para tranquiliza a su hermano.

-Prométemelo!

- Te lo prometo- regalándole una tierna sonrisa- Y EL PERIÓDICO! No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y menos hoy (adiós tierna sonrisa).

----------&&----------

Ya en el colegio y luego de despedirse de su hermano, Seto se dirigió hacia su sala de clases, el atraso de esta mañana había sido de solo algunos minutos, pero para alguien tan perfeccionista y autosuficiente como él era un error que no tendría que volver a cometer.

Como siempre era el primero en llegar, se sentó en su puesto y ordeno las cosas en su lugar, después de un rato que estuvo observando su portátil y el periódico, se decidió por este último, ya que su costumbre era leerlo durante el desayuno, no le gustaba andar desinformado.

Después de haber leído la parte de Economía y Negocio, le siguieron las noticias internacionales, para finalizar con las nacionales, ya que la parte de espectáculos no le interesaba mucho. En las Noticias nacionales encontró una pequeña columna que le llamo particularmente la atención, ya que estaba referida a la ciudad Domino, y para ser sinceros era una ciudad bastante aburrida, nunca suceden cosas interesantes, como para ser publicado en el Diario, bueno…exceptuando los torneos organizados por él.

La columna decía así:

"**Operativo policiaco antidroga termina con 8 heridos**

_En el sector bajo de ciudad Domino, llevo a cabo un operativo para desbaratar una banda de delincuentes buscados por fraude y trafico de droga._

_Lo que se veía como un trabajo de rutina, se complico cuando los delincuentes opusieron resistencia defendiéndose con armas de fuego iniciándose así un fuerte enfrentamiento entre ambas partes. Todo esto termino con 2 delincuentes y 5 policías heridos de mediana consideración, no corrió la misma suerte un transeúnte, identificado con las iniciales J. W. que se encuentra en estado crítico en el Hospital Publico de dicha ciudad."_

Suena el timbre que anuncia el inicio de clases, el salón esta lleno y el profesor no tarde en llegar.

---------&&---------

Todo el mundo cerraba sus cuadernos y guardaban las cosas en su bolso tras haber terminado las clases por el día de hoy.

En un rincón del aula un grupo de jóvenes, de variado aspecto, comentaban la inasistencia de uno de sus amigos.

-Oigan hermano, alguien tiene idea de por qué Joey faltó hoy a clases- Pregunta Tristan de forma distraída.

-No- contestaron todos al unísono.

- Lo voy a llamar a la tarde, para saber por que faltó- dijo Yugi un joven de aspecto raro, cabello tricolor, baja estatura y grandes ojos violetas.

- Buena idea, después nos cuentas- comento Tea

- Es raro, generalmente Joey hace todo lo posible por no faltar a clases- dijo un Duke muy serio, se veía preocupado.

No muy lejos del grupo se encontraba Seto quien, escucho toda la conversación, siempre que se trataba de Joey salía su sexto sentido, el que le permitía escuchar a través de las paredes y en un radio de 10 metros.

- Tan metido he estado en mis asuntos, que no me había percatado de la ausencia del perro de Wheeler- pensó- pero…ahora que lo pienso la mañana estuvo muy tranquila…y eso a mi que mi importa, si falto es solo problema de él, no se que tanto me preocupar- tomo sus cosas y salio del salón.

-Hoy Kaiba estuvo muy callado, tendrá algún problema?- Se pregunta Yugi en voz alta.

-Bueno no estuvo Joey, con quien siempre discute, puede ser por eso- responde Tea buscando algo lógico.

-Da igual, de quien nos tenemos que obtener noticias es de Joey- replica Tristan.

-Si, es verdad- afirmo Duke, aun muy serio.

Y así trascurrieron tres días, y ni luces del rubio sonriente, seguía sin asistir a clases, y las llamadas de sus amigos a su casa no eran contestadas.

-Arrgghh… no podemos seguir así- molesto se toma la cabeza Tristan – esta decidido, hoy voy a su casa, aunque se moleste, Yugi dame su dirección.

- Mira Tris…es que…si él…- Yugi algo balbuceaba – yo iría a verlo, pero mi abuelo no esta en casa y me tengo que hacer cargo de la tienda- desviando el tema.

-Eso lo entiendo, por lo mismo te estoy pidiendo la dirección- Tristan baja la mirada y luego agrega- él nunca me la quiso dar- entrándole nuevamente energía al cuerpo- pero ahora es una emergencia.

-Bueno es ese caso, creo que esta bien, anota- dice Yugi, aun no muy convencido.

Como siempre, cercano al grupo de la amistad fraternal se encontraba Seto Kaiba escribiendo en su portátil, y como el tema de conversación, durante estos últimos tres días, giraba en torno a Joey, su sexto sentido estaba muy alerta a las conversaciones de los amigos de éste, así que cuando Yugi le dicto la dirección a Tristan, Seto instintivamente la escribió en la computadora, algo le hizo acordar la noticia del tiroteo, que había leído hace unos cuantos días, pero no le dio mayor importancia, ya que el descansó había terminado y la segunda hora de clase estaba por comenzar, cerro su portátil y decidió tomar atención, cosa rara en él.

A la salida Yugi había convencido a Duke para que lo acompañara a Tristan a ver a Joey, ya que el sector donde vivía este era un poco peligroso y así él estaría más tranquilo.

-Bueno en marcha- con mucho ánimo Tristan comienza a caminar.

-Yugi, yo te llamo y te cuento cualquier novedad- dice Duke, que es empujado por Tristan para que se apresure.

-Ok Duke no te preocupes- y es aquí donde el grupo ve cuando Kaiba sube a su lujosa limusina y parte para su empresa.

-Que no se inmute para nada ese maldito ricachon- Dice enojado Tris.

-Recuerda que el tiene otras responsabilidades, así que no hay que reprocharle- lo defiende Yugi .

- que vaaa, vamos Duke que el viaje es un poco largo.

-Chao nos vemos, cualquier cosa nos avisan- comenta Tea que había estado muy callada.

- Chao- se despide Duke.

-Con cuidado el par de tortolos- se burla Tristan.

En la limusina, el joven estaba recostado ocultando a través de los parpados esos bellos ojos azules, algo le preocupaba pero en realidad no sabía que era, aun le daba vuelta en la cabeza la conversación de Yugi y el resto, pero trato de olvidarlo.

Llego a la Corporación, bajo del vehículo y se dirigió a su ascensor privado y fue directamente a su oficina, se sentó en el enorme y cómodo sillón que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, lo que le hacia ver mucho más imponente, prendió su portátil y se dirigió al archivo que estaba escribiendo en el colegio antes de venir a la empresa, y lo primero que vio fue con negrita la dirección de Joey, con solo ese dato sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y recordó la columna que salio publicada hace unos cuantos días a tras en el periódico, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia una mesa de centro que se encontraba en la oficina, donde por razones extrañas aun estaba el diario ahí, lo tomo rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la noticia que no lo había dejado descansar y le mantenía la mente ocupada, grande fue la sorpresa al ver que la dirección que le dio Yugi a Tristan era muy cercano a donde vivía el rubio, pero su corazón se paralizo al ver la iniciales del joven herido de gravedad, esto no podía ser una coincidencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces toma su gabardina y sale de la Corporación, sube a la limusina y le comunica a su chofer…

-Al hospital publico- y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para pedir a RA que lo que estaba pensando no fuera verdad.

Continuara…

Nota de autora: Espero que les guste y aquí esta terminado el primer capitulo, pensé en subirlo enseguida para que no perdieran el hilo del prólogo y para dejarlos intrigados…jajajaj…, nunca tan mala, pero sabía que el anterior estaba muy corto y no quería que se quedaran con las ganas de leer más. Tratare de actualizar pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh, no me pertenece, esto lo hago por mera entretención y sin fines de lucro.

**Sorpresas:**

Capítulo 2:

El trayecto al hospital fue eterno, su mente no dejaba de procesar la información obtenida del diario de hace unos días atrás, dándole mil vueltas en su cabeza, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión, pero algo había en su interior que esperaba, por todos lo medios, de que no fuera cierta su hipótesis, que por primera vez (y la única) en su vida, el análisis fuese erróneo.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino, hasta que escucho la voz del chofer – Señor, ya llegamos- haciendo que éste volviera a la realidad y saliese de la limusina. El chofer le queda mirando y el ojiazul entiende lo que éste esperaba.

-Puede irse, no se cuanto tarde, lo llamare si lo necesito.

- Sí Señor- y el vehículo se pierde a lo lejos y el Ceo decide entrar de una vez por todas a ese lugar.

Su presencia no pasa desapercibida, alto, cuerpo atlético, con una espalda anchísima, un cabello color chocolate que esconde detrás de ellos esas lagunas que logran intimidar hasta la persona más valiente del mundo. Con paso firme se acerca al mesón de informaciones que se encontraba en la recepción del hospital.

- Buenas tarde Señor, en que le puedo ayudar?- Pregunta una señorita muy joven y con buen semblante.

- Necesito saber si aquí se encuentra hospitalizado el Señor Joseph Wheeler- al terminar la frase la joven comenzó a escribir en la computadora los datos, mirando atentamente la pantalla, lo que sucedió en cámara lenta para el Ceo, ya que la ansiedad por tener una respuesta le jugaba en contra, hasta que la joven levanto la vista- Usted es familiar o conocido? – la pregunta fue tan repentina que descoloco al castaño, ya que solo esperaba un sí o un no, lo que le hizo responder apresuradamente y sin pensar

- Amigo- AMIGO? Solo tenia que decir CONOCIDO, de donde salio tanta familiaridad con el perro, por qué dije eso?

-Ok- vuelve a mirar la pantalla y dice- Sí, el se encuentra aquí, pero… los familiares han pedido visitas restringidas, siendo ellos los únicos que pueden ver al paciente- El Ceo se queda perplejo, primero Wheeler estaba en el hospital y segundo prohibirles la entrada a sus amigos? Por qué? – siento no poderle ayudar más- escucho la voz de la jovencita, la que le hizo reaccionar y dijo en un tono de superioridad.

- Usted sabe quien soy yo? Tiene alguna idea de quien esta parado en frente de usted?- a lo que la joven negó con la cabeza- Soy el hombre más importante de este país, el empresario más rico, y el que tiene que pagar una gran cantidad de dinero en impuesto al estado para que los servicios públicos, como se éste, sigan trabajando, soy el gran y poderoso Seto Kaiba, dueño de todo el imperio de Kaiba Corp- la mira despectivamente y agrega con toda la calma que su carácter le puede dar- puedo pasar a ver a Wheeler? o … tengo que dirigirme al Director del establecimiento?

Un caballero canoso, de barba y bigote, bajo de estatura, con una bata blanca se comienza a acercar al Ceo

- Señor Director- dice la joven muy asombrada y Kaiba solo se gira a mirarlo.

- Buenas tarde joven, logre escuchar su problema y no creo que su visita sea imprudente para la salud del paciente- hace una pausa, y prosigue- tiene mi permiso para ver al chico- mirando seriamente al ojiazul.

-Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias- el hombre, no sabe el por que, pero le inspiraba respeto al castaño- usted sabe que…

Fue interrumpido por el director- Sí, me imagino que el chico debe ser alguien importante, ya que un hombre tan ocupado como usted, que el tiempo le vale oro, se tome las molestias para venir a verlo y saber sobre su estado de salud, es algo digno de admirar- El Ceo no entendía nada, sus neuronas estaban en una ferviente lucha entre las cosas que estaba oyendo y lo que el pensaba- Bueno señor Kaiba me retiro, que sea grata (dentro de lo que cabe) su visita.

Se acerco a la joven, aun desconcertado por las palabras del Director, para que esta le diera en número de la habitación y algunas indicaciones más.

Subió al ascensor y trato de olvidar el último incidente… que Wheeler era importante para él? Era una idea muy estúpida y… que tal si el perro esta internado por una apendicitis y no por lo que había pensado todo este tiempo, que el rubio no era el joven baleado, aunque… si pensamos en las probabilidades no hay muchas personas que tengan las iniciales J. W. , además que vivan cerca de donde se realizo el operativo, y por si las alternativas anteriores fueran pocas que faltase casi una semana entera al colegio y que no existan rastros de él. No tuvo tiempo de concluir su análisis, ya que el ascensor se detuvo y las puestas comenzaron a abriese.

Cual fue la sorpresa del Ceo al encontrarse en frente de el un cartel con letras grandes y negras que decía **UCI** (Unidad de cuidados intensivos). Algo en su interior se oprimió dejándole sin aire y un pesado malestar en el pecho, lo que volvió a traer a su mente "deber ser alguien importante"- Pero que diablos me pasa?- sacudió su cabeza y siguió con su camino.

-Usted deber ser el Señor Seto Kaiba, si es que no me equivoco- dijo una enfermera que se encontraba detrás de una mampara, el castaño la miro y luego asintió y ella agrego- necesito que se saque la gabardina y se ponga este traje, estos guantes, y esta mascarilla- el Ceo la quedo mirando con cara de interrogación antes de que pudiera exclamar algo , volvió a oír la voz de la mujer- no podemos permitir que el paciente este expuesto a un contagio, él en estos momentos esta muy débil y cualquier virus o bacteria que este en el ambiente puede ser perjudicial para su salud- el ojiazul solo la miro tomo las cosas e hizo caso a las instrucciones que la mujer ya le había dado, para que luego le llevara hasta la habitación del rubio.

Era un pasillo largo muy iluminado con una luz blanca que le daba un aire angelical al lugar, era como si se encontrara en el cielo, solo que dudaba mucho que ese lugar tuviera ese olor a etileno y esa temperatura sofocante que caracteriza tanto a los hospitales. Camino hasta que se encontró frente a una puerta, la enfermera le hizo una señal para que entrase en la habitación, pero por primera vez en su vida bacilo en hacer algo tan sencillo como abrir una puerta, se encontraba a solo unos pasos de confirmar lo que le andaba trayendo preocupado, tomo aire y se decidió a traspasar esa barrera.

Ahí estaba, con sus ojos cerrados, su cabellera despeinada, su faz serena, y su piel más pálida de lo habitual, conectado a miles de maquinas que daban cuenta de su estado. El castaño comenzó a avanzar hacia la cama, hasta que sintió unas miradas sobre él, se voltio rápidamente, viendo en un rincón de la habitación a la hermana del cachorro, y a su medico de cabecera que lo miraban con cara de " que hace el aquí?" O.O.

El Ceo los miró y pudo notar que la hermana de rubio se encontraba desecha por lo ocurrido, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y unas ojeras que no se las quitaba aunque durmiese todo un mes, en cambio el doctor mostraba preocupación, y algo de asombro debe ser por la presencia de cierto joven en la habitación.

- Buenas tarde Doctor Lanz- le extendió la mano para saludar- tanto tiempo

- Lo mismo digo Señor Kaiba- apretando la mano del Ceo en señal de saludo, Luego se atrevió a preguntar (es un hombre muy osado) – se puede saber a que se debe su visita? tengo entendido que solo pueden pasar los familiares.

- A Seto Kaiba no hay puerta que se le cierre- dijo haciéndose el desentendido con la verdadera pregunta – pero no se preocupe yo ya me retiro

- Kaiba,- escucho su nombre en un susurro y vio a la pequeña hermana de Joey- por favor… AYUDA A MI HERMANO!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y en un grito de desesperación.

- Por que tendría que hacerlo? – dijo con su típica voz de hielo, que muestra que tiene un corazón muy duro y que no hay nada que le importe más que él, su hermano, y Kaiba Corp., pero a la vez algo le quemaba por dentro.

- Se que no te llevas bien con mi hermano, que pasan discutiendo y su enemistas es mutua, se que si Joey, logra recuperarse y se entera que tu lo ayudaste se enfadara mucho, pero… pero…- en ese momento entro la enfermera de hace un rato

-Permiso, siento interrumpir- dijo amablemente- Señorita, su madre esta en la recepción esperándola, y dice que si no baja ella se va- después de eso la mujer cerro la puerta

- Siento las molestias Kaiba, pero creo que esto va hacer irremediable- luego de dirige al Doctor- gracias por su tiempo, mañana creo que va a ser la última vez que nos veremos y…- una lagrima salio y recorrió su rostro- gracias por intentar ayudar a mi hermano- luego se despidió de Joey con un beso en la mejilla, le acaricio los rubios cabellos y salio de la habitación.

Todo estaba en silencio y el ojiazul se quedo mirando a Joey después que la colorina cerro la puerta.

- Bueno…- escucho la voz del medico- creo que yo también me voy, fue grato volverte a ver Seto, lo malo fue la circunstancia- agacho la cabeza y miro un punto en el piso que lo llevo a la nada, para agregar- el mundo es pequeño…el mundo es un pañuelo donde uno se encuentra con las personas menos esperadas- comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta hasta que…

- Doctor Lanz- lo detuvo el Ceo- que tiene Joey? – pregunto calmadamente sin quitar la vista del rubio.

El Doctor se dio vuelta sorprendido, nunca pensó que iba a escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca del hombre más desinteresado por los demás en el mundo, y se apresuro en contestar- fue alcanzado por un proyectil, el cual ingreso y se localizo muy cerca de la columna vertebral, comprometiéndolo gravemente- pensó un momento y miro fijamente al castaño- no sabemos si quedara invalido, o con problemas motores, lo único que se sabe es que tiene comprometido seriamente el sistema respiratorio, a parte de otras cosas que Joey padecía desde pequeño y que no fueron tratadas a tiempo.

-Entiendo- comento el Ceo que había despegado la vista del rubio, para mira al Doctor- y… que quiso decir Serenity? Todo lo que dijo sonó a despedida…

- Claro, creo que eso fue- interrumpió el medico, acercándose a Joey- uno a veces no pude entender por que pasan las cosas y en este caso pasa lo mismo.

- Explíquese- acoto el Ceo que estaba algo desconcertado ante las reacciones de la colorína y el medico, pero en ningún momento se mostró alterado por la situación, solo sentía una curiosidad inusual en él por saber más sobre su cachorro.

- Bueno… haber…- titubea un momento, piensa que lo que va hacer es imprudente, pero también es la única solución,…Seto es la única solución- Joey viven en la extrema pobreza, el es quien se hace cargo la casa y las deudas, es quien trabaja, por lo mismo su familia no tiene como solventar los gastos que la hospitalización y el tratamiento que necesita Joey para su mejoría, a parte este establecimiento tampoco cuenta con los recursos necesarios para hacerlo- calla por un par de segundo, y luego dice- pero lo que más me preocupa…

El ojiazul lo queda mirando con cara de intrigado no aguanta más esa incertidumbre de no saber que paso y justo en el momento que va a decir algo el Medico se le adelanta y continua

- Lo que más me preocupa es el desinterés que tiene los padres por el muchacho, la única que lo ha venido a ver en este tiempo es su hermana, y no se despega de su lado luego de enterarse de la decisión que tomaron sus padres hace dos días atrás-

- Que cosa?- pregunta el Ceo, sin poder aguantar más esta situación, todo en este momento en la cabeza del castaño se vía envuelto por una espesa neblina de preocupación, mezclada con interés.

- Seto, los padres de Joey han decidido desconectarlo de las maquinas- lo soltó de una, no le dio tiempo a reconsiderar lo que iba a decir, solo lo dijo.

- Pero él tiene problemas respiratorio eso quiere decir, que sus padres van a matar a su…- las palabras no salían de las boca de Kaiba

- Sí, exactamente, van a dejar que su hijo muera, mañana a las 18:30 hrs van a desconectarlo, y de ahí él sobrevivirá lo que sus pocas fuerzas le dan para permanecer en este mundo, después de eso Joseph Wheeler, creo que será solo un recuerdo.

El ojiazul se queda sin palabras, no sabe como reaccionar, siempre su vida se ve envuelta en problemas, los que pueden ser financieros, familiares, ya que siempre hay maniáticos que tratan de hacerle daño, tomando como punto débil del Ceo a su hermano, o si no otros locos descarriados que quieren tomarse el mundo, pero nunca pensó en enfrentarse, en una situación como esta, no podía permitir que al cachorro le cortaran así las alas, no podían quitarle el sol de su existir.

Continuara…

Hola, siento el atraso, creía que iba a tener más tiempo, pero no fue así.

Me daducho gusto saber que el primer capítulo les halla gustado, yo realmente no me tenía mucha esperanza como escritora !

Bueno acepto cualquier crítica, sugerencia para la historia, si a ustedes se le ocurre algo interesante me lo cuentan y yo veré si coincide con lo que tengo pensado o quizás ustedes me den ideas nuevas, que en realidad no había considerado.

Nos vemos y por favor, dejen reviw!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh, no me pertenece, esto lo hago por mera entretención y sin fines de lucro.

**Decisión: **

Capitulo 3:

Ya era tarde, la luz del sol se había ido para dar paso a la oscuridad, con su fiel y bella representante… la Luna.

A esa hora, la gran mayoría de la gente, se encuentra ya en sus casas durmiendo o preparándose para ir a la cama, pero en el segundo piso de una conocida tienda de juegos aun había una luz encendida y un joven de cabello tricolor, con grandes ojos violeta aguardaba al lado del teléfono la ansiada llamada de su amigo.

El reloj seguía avanzando y ya marcaba las 23:20 hrs., estaba a punto de desistir e irse a dormir, cuando escucho el tan esperado sonido, sin dejar que el teléfono diera su segundo timbre levanto el auricular y se apresuro en hablar.

- Aló, Tristan?- sin esperar respuesta alguna, y preso de la ansiedad volvió a preguntar- qué averiguaste de Jeoy? Cómo esta? Por qué no ha ido a clases?

- Yugi, cálmate- sugirió una voz que no era la de Tristan

- Duke?- inquirió- siento haberte confundido pero…

- No te preocupes, sé como debes estar, y siento mucho no haber llamado antes- dijo en tono de disculpa

- Ok, te perdono- se formo un incomodo silencio, el cual Yugi rompió con un fuerte grito- DI ALGO! Me han tenido los pelos de punta toda la tarde.

- Los pelos de que..?- pregunto distraídamente Duke, ya que el comentario del pequeño duelista le había causado mucha gracias, pero al notar que su pregunta estaba fuera de contexto se apresuro en agregar- no me hagas caso, y… volviendo a Joey…

- Síííííí!

- Malas noticias, en su casa no había nadie

- y no preguntaron a sus vecino? O a alguien que pasaba por ahí, quizás ellos tenían alguna información

- Si se nos ocurrió, pero…- dudo un momento y decidiéndose dijo- Yugi te puedo hacer una sugerencia?- la pregunta desconcertó al joven de ojos violeta, a que venia la pregunta, con un hilo de voz pudo contestar con un débil si por el otro lado del teléfono- la próxima vez que tengamos que buscar una dirección yo y Tristan, por favor dame las instrucciones a mi, ya que él es un desorientado total, tardamos más de tres horas en dar con la casa de Wheeler y después que nos dimos cuenta de que no había nadie decidimos preguntar, lo malo era que ya estaba oscureciendo y no era bueno quedarse en ese sector, que por si no lo sabias es bastante peligroso, por eso optamos por ir mañana para ver si encontramos a alguien en la vivienda o le preguntamos a la gente de alrededor, que te parece?

- Tienes razón, como falta poco para entrar en el invierno, esta oscureciendo bastante más temprano- calla un momento y dice un poco más animado- tratare de comunicarme con Serenity, haber si ella sabe algo sobre Joey.

- Buena idea- nuevamente el maldito silencio- creo que ya es bastante tarde, así que te dejo, nos vemos mañana Yugi.

- Okas, chao, hasta mañana-

- Hasta mañana, y descansa-

- lo intentare- luego corta y camina hacia su dormitorio, percibiendo que esa sería una larga noche.

----------&&----------

La puerta de la mansión se abrió, la noche estaba fresca y ahí al lado de la entrada estaba el mayordomo, quien como siempre saludo con una reverencia de cabeza en el momento que entraba el castaño dueño de unos profundos ojos azules.

El Ceo como siempre siguió derecho sin prestar mucha atención al hombre, y fue justo ahí que su azulada mirada distinguió una pequeña silueta sentada en la mitad de la amplia escalera.

- qué haces en despierto? No deberías estar en la cama a estas horas?- pregunta a la silueta que en esos momentos se estaba poniendo de pie.

- Sí, pero todo es tu culpa, por no avisar que llegarías más tarde- dijo con aire de reproche, para luego bajar la mirada y decir en un tono más suave- me preocupas Seto.

- Lo siento, discúlpame Moki- dice acercándose a su hermano para acariciar su negra y abundante cabellera- hoy tuve un día muy movido, hice muchas cosas, además a última hora me programaron una reunión para mañana, la que tuve que dejar organizada.

- Una reunión para mañana? Por que tan repentina Seto?- pregunto el niño, el sabia que siempre las cosas se hacían con anticipación.

- Sí, generalmente las cosas son así, pero quieren que el nuevo proyecto salga pronto al mercado, por lo que mañana tengo que explicarles mi genial idea a los ineptos que conforman la junta.

- Entiendo, pero, para la próxima vez avísame- dice en un modo de suplica, para tomar la mano de su hermano y terminar de subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso los hermanos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, el mayor de los Kaiba ingreso a su dormitorio, dejo caer el portafolio cerca de la cama para dirigirse al baño, abrió la llave del lavamanos a todo lo que da y sumerge ambas manos en el potente chorro, comenzando a lavarse la cara con abundante agua, como si eso le ayudara de despejarse y aclarara su mente, pero esta acción lo único que le hizo fue recordarle lo que había pasado en el hospital, le venían como fotografías a su cabeza de la hermana del rubio llorando, del doctor con cara de preocupación, el mismo Joey con su rostro sereno conectado a las maquinas, y pensó que mañana le esperaría un largo día, si es que los recuerdos del cachorro permanecían dándole vuelta aun en su mente.

-----------&&----------

La mañana había amanecido fría, las nubes cubrían ciertas partes del cielo, pero sin tapar el sol, el que se notaba que era ese sol blanco de otoño, que anuncia que pronto llegara el invierno.

Todo el mundo ya se encontraba en las salas de clases, el Ceo estaba en su puesto desde muy temprano escribiendo en su portátil, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, cosa que cambio al escuchar a la única mujer que conforma el grupo de Yugi Ltda., quien antes de saludar a sus amigos que se encontraban en un rincón del aula bastante serios, para su forma de ser, pregunto de forma estrepitosa.

- Qué paso con Joey? Anoche no pegue ni un ojo, estaba tan preocupada- mirándolos con un dejo de molestia.

- Lo sentimos Tea, se nos hizo tarde y preferimos no llamar para no molestar en tu casa.- contesto Duke, tratando de calmar a la castaña.

- Esta bien es entendible, pero díganme que paso? Obtuvieron noticias de nuestro amigo?- volvió a preguntar

- No Tea, no obtuvimos noticias de él, no había nadie en su casa- dijo Tristan

- Pero hoy van a ir nuevamente, no es cierto?- pregunto Yugi, que se notaba que paso mala noche.

- Si hoy también vamos, para ver si encontramos alguna información sobe Wheeler- contesto Duke.

- Me van a tener que disculpar pero no los puedo acompañar, no puedo dejar la tienda sola- dijo Yugi (recuerden que su abuelo anda de viajes)

- No te preocupes, por que esta vez iré yo, así que chicos yo los voy a acompañar- los mira y se da cuenta de que Tristan y Duke tienen una cara rara, así que se atreve a preguntar- puedo ir?

- NO!- dicen al unísono, y la castaña abre sus ojos a modo de sorpresa por que nunca espero esa reacción de sus amigos, pero antes de que se pusiera a chillar Duke agregó- el sector donde vive Joey es un poco peligroso, y preferiría que no fueras, no vaya a ser que te pase algo.

- Ok, pero por favor, llámenme para avisarme que paso, no importa la hora, yo estoy muy preocupada por Joey

- Te prometo que te voy a llamar- dice a modo de consuelo, la que Tea estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

En ese momento llegó el profesor, y Seto tomo conciencia de que había escuchado toda la conversación del grupo de Yugi y volvió a pensar que ese sería un largo día

Las horas de clases pasaron más lenta de lo normal para los amigos del rubio y el ojiazul, hasta que el bendito timbre que anunciaba el fin de las actividades en el colegio sonó, todos pararon de escribir, cerraron los cuadernos y comenzaron a guardar las cosas en sus bolsos, para salir de una vez de la institución educacional.

Yugi y los demás caminaban unos pasos delante del Ceo afinando los últimos detalles de la segunda visita que iba a recibir la casa del rubio. Mientras que el castaño, y gracias a su sexto sentido recuerdan que en el primer capitulo lo mencione , escuchaba todo lo que decían, pero no se le cruzo en ningún momento por su cabeza, la idea de comunicarles donde se encontraba su amigo, sino que siguió caminando directo a su limusina, no podía pensar en nada más que su proyecto, aunque el duelista de cuarta no abandonaba su cabeza, tenia que concentrarse para dar una buena presentación en frente de la junta.

El viaje a la corporación Kaiba, fue como todos los días, nada de anormal en las calles, tenían la misma cantidad de tráfico que los días anteriores a esa misma hora, el cielo no se había librado de las nubes de la mañana y el paisaje de otoño no era muy reconfórtate, ya que los árboles habían perdido sus hojas, y gracias al viento fresco que corría los parques estaban libres de niños y gente que frecuenta ese tipo de lugares, era como si todo le recordase ese sentimiento extraño que estaba experimentando por ese joven desamparado que se encontraba, en estos momentos, postrados en una cama en el hospital. Sintió como el vehículo se detuvo, y al poco tiempo después como su puerta se abría, se apresuro en bajar y a entrar en la compañía, hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Subió a su ascensor privado y respiro con alivio, era uno de los pocos lugares donde encontraba su privacidad, y espero a llegar a su oficina.

- Buenas tarde Señor- dijo una joven secretaria que lo esperaba a la entrada de su oficina en el último piso

- No me pase ninguna llamada, me toma todos los recados y me los pasa al final del día- dijo Kaiba con su usual tono de voz

- Sí, Señor- dijo, mientras éste se alejaba para hacer ingreso a su oficina.

En la tarde no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar, estuvo lo bastante ocupado, a parte se le presentó una falla en lo que iba a exponer en la junta, esto lo tenía alterado y con gana de no ver a nadie, solo al maldito bastardo que había cometido el error para despedirlo sin ningún finiquito, eso atrasaba toda la reunión en 120 minutos más, lo que a la junta no le importo, pero si al Ceo, ya que para esa hora serían las 17:45 hrs. y él quería estar desocupado para antes de la 18:30 hrs. lo que ahora se veía imposible, algo en su interior le obligaba ir a ver al rubio.

Solucionado el problema, ya todo comenzó a la hora que había pronosticado el castaño en punto toda la gente estaba sentada en la mesa redonda que formaba parte de la sala de reuniones de la corporación, la secretaria hizo entrega de las carpetas y por obra de magia le sobraba una, lo que hizo notar la ausencia de uno de los miembros más importantes del directorio, lo que volvió alterar al ojiazul, nunca nadie lo había visto con una expresión tan dura y fría como lo tenía ahora, nadie se atrevía a decir palabra, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, lo único que se oía era la respiración algo agitada de gente que se encontraba en la sala, por la incomodidad que había en el interior de ésta. Hasta que la voz del Ceo rompió con ese ambiente.

- Quedan 10 minutos para que sean las 18:00hrs, sino se presenta para esa hora, la junta se suspende, y se fijara otro día para la reunión- penetro con su mirada a cada persona que se encontraba en ese lugar, logrando intimidarlas para luego agregar- yo puse todo de mi parte para que esto resultase, pero con personas irresponsables no se puede trabajar, y no estoy dispuesto a dar una charla dos veces.

Los 10 minutos pasaron lentos, nadie se movía ni conversaba, el Ceo solo tenía la vista fija en un punto de la habitación,…pensando, lo menos que quería en ese momento era pensar, ya que lo único que le venía a la mente cuando no estaba haciendo nada era él y su cara pálida como si el color se le fuera con la vida, y en ese momento se le cruzo por su cabeza Serenity con sus ojos rojos, llorando, pidiéndole ayuda para salvar a su hermano, luego cunado entro la enfermara y le aviso que su mamá la esperaba…por que la madre no subió a buscarla, a que se debía esa actitud? No quería ver al rubio? Más que mal es su hijo, pero… si su memoria no le fallaba el Doctor Lanz había dicho que desde que sus padres habían decidido desconectarlo éstos no se habían ido a visitar nunca más al rubio.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de una frase que le traía recuerdos poco gratos se hicieron presentes,… "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"…, son las primara palabras que su padrastro pronuncio el día en que comenzó su entrenamiento para volverse el ser más estoico, más insensible, el menos vulnerable, del mundo, pero esa frase le hizo comprender la política que estaban utilizando los padres de Joey, si no permitían que sus amigos lo viesen y si ellos mismo se alejaban era para aminorar el dolor que van a sentir al darse cuenta de su ausencia, y él mismo lo entendió así y en ese momento logro tomar una decisión, que quizás…, lo más seguro era que se iba arrepentir en un tiempo más, pero… en realidad no le importaba, ya que lo único que deseaba era volver a ver y escuchar su risa por el salón de clases, volver a desafiar con la mirada a esos ojos mieles que no escapaban a sus profundas lagunas azules, en ese instante… lo único que añoraba era salir de esa junta, dejar a esa gente, a esa oficina, ese edificio, y corre hacia el hospital antes de que fuese tarde.

El murmullo que se provocó lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista y vio como todos tomaban sus cosas y se iban, miro su reloj e imito la acción de los demás, ya eran las 18:00 hrs. y el irresponsable no llegó, fue a su oficina, tomo su portafolios y se apresuro a salir de ese edificio, para subir rápidamente a su limusina y darles las indicaciones al chofer.

- Al hospital público- si tenía suerte llegaría antes de que su cachorro fuera desconectado y lo salvaría del desalentador futuro que le esperaba.

Lo que no tomo en cuenta el Ceo, es que a las 18:00 hrs. el tráfico es imposible, todo el mundo va devuelta a sus casas y los atochamientos son para volver loco a cualquier chofer, a demás el hospital estaba al otro lado de la ciudad con respecto a Kaiba Corp, que se encontraba localizada en un sector que solo gente adinerada se podía dar el lujo de transitaba por ahí.

El castaño miraba el reloj y notaba lo poco que avanzaba el vehículo.

- Por que demonios no podemos andar más rápido?- pregunto al chofer a través del intercomunicador.

- Lo siento Señor, pero al parecer hubo un accidente y están desviando el tráfico, creo…- justo fue interrumpido por el ojiazul que ya no se encontraba de ánimos, y la desesperación estaba siendo presa de él.

- Solucione esto ya, le doy 15 minutos para que me lleve a mi destino, sino despídase de su trabajo- el Ceo veía como ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que había terminado la junta, y no quería llegar tarde, su cachorro lo era todo en ese momento.

A medida que el reloj avanzaba, algo en el interior se oprimía, hacia que le faltara el aire, que se le fuesen las ideas y la cordura. Hasta que sintió que la limusina se detuvo y sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta bajo y se dirigió velozmente a la entrada del hospital, oprimió el botón del ascensor y más fue su rabia al ver que este no bajaba del octavo piso, decidió tomar las escaleras, sabia que cualquier sacrifico valía la pena y a zancadas subió las escaleras, para llegar al quieto piso, paso la mampara y la misma enfermera del otro día lo intento detener, pero todos los esfuerzos de la pobre mujer fueron inútiles, nada detenía la ira y los sentimientos encontrados que experimentaba en esos momentos el castaño.

Se vio en frente de la puesta de la habitación del Joey, y sin esperar más ingresó, viendo como el medico en conjunto con unas enfermeras estaba a punto de quitar el preciado oxigeno que lo mantenía con vida, ya que el suero junto con otras vías que eran utilizadas para introducir medicamento, ya habían sido retiradas, a lo único que atino el ojiazul, fue a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-ALTO!

Continuara…

Hola…. aquí estoy nuevamente, me van a tener que perdonar pero no puedo actualizar más rápido, hago todo lo posible.

Muchas gracias por sus reviw, con el solo hecho de que lean el fic me hacen feliz, pero si me dejan un comentario el mayor el júbilo

Espero que este capitulo les guste, cualquier critica, sugerencia y cosa por el estilo me lo mandan al mail. nos estamos leyendo, cuídense.

Shi-ligth


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yu gi oh, no me pertenece, esto lo hago por mera entretención y sin fines de lucro.

**Confusión:**

Una tempestad inusual, algo indescriptible, no podía existir un lugar tan calmado, tan placentero, tan sereno. No se sentía nada, todo en un absoluto silencio, nada de pajaritos cantando, nada de viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles, ni sonidos de bocinas de vehículos,… nada de nada.

Era un lugar extraño, no se sabía si hacia frío o calor, si era un sector seco o húmedo, lo único que se sabía con certeza que la figura que se encontraba en medio de aquel lugar, descansaba placidamente.

Sus rubios mechones caían de forma graciosa sobre su rostro, todo su cuerpo acurrucado en posición fetal, para que el calor que le cubría no lo abandonara, a penas se notaba el movimiento que hacía su pecho al respirar, signo de que en verdad estaba en un profundo sueño, el que fue interrumpido al sentirse un fuerte sonido, parecido a un barrote de metal chocando con el frío y duro piso cerámico.

Perezosamente el joven comenzó a despertar, luchando con los pesados parpados que no lo dejaban ver en que lugar se encontraba, trato de levantarse, pero era como si todo su cuerpo se resistiera hacer algún movimiento, se sentía pesado, lánguido, incomodo.

Esta situación lo estaba molestando y comenzaba a desesperarse, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo ponerse de pie y trato de observar a su alrededor, pero le fue imposible, una profunda oscuridad lo cubría todo, daba la impresión de que sus sentidos no funcionaban, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, se iba volver loco si su cuerpo no experimentaba ninguna reacción que le diese una señal de que aun estaba vivo, hasta que una leve brisa fresca toco su piel haciendo que los pelitos y los poros se elevaran.

- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro? ¿Estoy muerto?- pensaba Joey a medida que iba caminando para ver si encontraba algo que rompiera la monotonía del lugar.

Hasta que en el fondo de aquella oscuridad un pequeño destello llamo la atención del rubio, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a avanzar hacia aquel lugar, que a medida que se acercaba a la luz esta cambiaba de color e irradiaba un calorcito acogedor, que no podía pasar desapercibido.

Su mente también comenzó a trabajar y recordó lo último que había vivido, antes de despertar en aquel lugar.

- Caminaba a mi casa luego de haber terminado de trabajar en la empaquetadora, luego… mmm… no recuerdo nada más que un hombre con un uniforme se me acercaba, mientras yo caía, por más que trataba de mantenerme en pie no podía, sentía mi cuerpo desvanecer y luego… nada…- en ese momento un fuete dolor de cabeza hizo que Joey se llevara ambas manos a la cabeza y detuviera su marcha hacia la Luz.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se pregunto una vez que pude despejar la cabeza del molesto dolor- si esto es lo que creo, no debería… ah!! Siempre en todas las películas que he visto y libros que he leído, dicen "no vayas hacia la luz", y yo lo primero que hago es acercarme a ella- se regañaba Joey, hasta que algo cruzo por su mente- Este lugar debe ser el limbo, estoy en el borde de la vida y la muerte, y me estaba dirigiendo hacia la muerte, pero… ¿Qué es lo que quiero?

Se dejo caer pesadamente chocando sus rodillas con el suelo, pero esta acción no le provocó ni una gota de dolor. Fijo su mirada en la profunda oscuridad, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta, indago en su mente, sus recuerdos, sus deseos, para llegar a la conclusión de que era lo que quería. Pero estaba en medio de un mar de dudas, su vida había sido dura, pero no imposible de llevar, hasta ese momento se desenvolvía bien entre la casa, el trabajo y la escuela, claro no era el mejor de clase, pero no le iba mal, tampoco estuvo solo, tenia a su lado a sus amigos que siempre lo apoyaban y les daban ánimos cuando se sentía desfallecer, ellos eran como la familia que no tenía, ya que sus padres se separaron cuando él era muy pequeño, y su madre se fue a vivir lejos con su hermana en busca de un mejor futuro, ya que los escándalos del padre de Joey, cuando llegaba borracho, era cada vez más frecuentes, y la madre tenia miedo de que se volviera violento y los terminara golpeando.

Ese matrimonio nunca tuvo que haberse llevado a cabo, el único motivo por el cual se realizo esa unión era por que venía un pequeño en camino, un pequeño que contaba con toda la gracia y protección de Ra, simbolizado en sus rubios cabellos muy parecido al dorado de las arenas del desierto y al oro que revestía a los faraones de épocas remotas.

De repente, algo lo hizo salir de sus divagaciones, el lugar adquirió un poco más de luminosidad, y a lo lejos pudo ver como un pequeño niño de rubios cabellos se acercaba corriendo. Rápidamente se puso de pie, para detener al pequeño que no sobrepasaba los 4 años de edad.

-Hey!!! Detente, ¿para donde vas con tanta prisa?- dijo Joey mostrando unas de sus afectuosas y tiernas sonrisas, a lo que el niño respondió bajando la cabeza impidiendo que este pudiera distinguir su rostro y no pronuncio ni una palabra - ya veo… te comieron la lengua los ratones- extendiendo sus manos para tomar en brazo al chico, pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que el niño no era nada más que el mismo cuando era pequeño.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el chico sacando de su asombro al mayor

- Mi nombre es Joey, ¿y el tuyo?- quiso salir de dudas, en verdad esto no podía estar pasando.

- Joey también- el niño sonrió para luego agregar- nos llamamos iguales.

- Si, y… ¿A dónde te diriges?- terminando la pregunta, el pequeño bajo la cabeza y se puso muy triste.

- Busco a mi mamá- respondió con hilito de voz, lo que hizo que algo en el interior del mayor se estremeciese y que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¿y donde esta ella?- lo único que quería era salir de las dudas, aunque la respuesta le doliera.

- No lo sé- fue lo único que salio de los labios del pequeño que permanecía aun en los brazos de Joey, para luego aferrarse fuertemente del cuello de él – Ella se fue,… me dejo solo,… por favor… tu no te vayas, hazme compañía.

Velozmente Joey recordó su infancia solitaria y triste, en realidad a esa edad no tenia amigos, y no sabía que hacer con el comportamiento de su padre, sino hubiera sido por la bondad de sus vecinas lo más probable era que falleciese por inanición. Pero… ¿qué significaba lo que le pedía el niño? Si decidía quedarse ahí ¿qué era lo que le esperaba?, él no tenía claro que era lo que le esperaba, pero esperaba una sola señal, que le ayudase a saber que camino debía tomar.

El niño comenzó a moverse con intención de bajarse de los brazos de Joey, el cual al notarlo le facilito la tarea y lo dejo suavemente en el piso, dejando que su mente volviera a viajar, trayéndole recuerdos que le permitiera llegar a un consenso para tomar una decisión de lo que quería hacer de su vida.

Recordó a sus amigos, con ellos lo pasaba muy bien, generalmente olvidaba lo pesado y dura que era su existencia al lado de su progenitor, aunque… el único que sabia lo difícil que era la subsistencia del rubio era su pequeño amigo y confidente Yugi Motuo, quien muchas veces aconsejo a Joey de que abandonara a ese hombre que no le ayudaba en nada, es más lo metía siempre en grandes problemas, pero el rubio se negaba a seguir sus consejos, siempre le respondía "_mas que mal, él es mi padre Yugi, no lo puedo dejar solo", _ el pequeño tricolor no podía entender los sentimientos de su amigo, ese hombre le hacia tanto mal y aun así el lo estimaba y le tenía un gran cariño.

-Yugi es genial, nunca me ha dejado solo- pensaba el rubio, mientras veía como su pequeño yo jugaba con la oscuridad del lugar y sus manos- el siempre a sido mi pilar, sino fuera por el, yo creo que me hubiera encontrado en esta situación mucho antes- una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, pero no era una sonrisa de satisfacción ni mucho menos de alegría, era una sonrisa de tristeza, cansancio y resignación.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, como si no quisiera ver nada más de sus recuerdos, pero fue inevitable, la película siguió su trayectoria mostrándole a cada uno de sus amigos.

- Tristan mi gran compadre de travesuras y juegos, creo que si me voy de este mundo se enfadara mucho conmigo…creo… que… no entendería mi decisión- pensaba sin tomar en cuenta nada a su alrededor, ni la leve brisa que corría desde hace un rato, ni al niño que lo miraba sin comprender que le sucedía - ¿qué diría Tea si estuviera en estos momentos aquí? si supiera que en estos momentos estoy decidiendo entre la vida y la muerte, creo que saldría con unas de sus típicas frasecitas de la amistad, que en muchas ocasiones me animaron a seguir adelante y apoyarme fuertemente de los hombros de mis amigos para no caer –una media sonrisa, mostrando algo de ironía, se deja entrever de sus labios – Creo que los únicos contentos de que yo deje de consumir su oxigeno serian Duke y Kaiba, aunque últimamente con el chico estrambótico me estaba llevando mejor, cosa imposible de lograr con el ricachón engreído- suspira lentamente, un silencio sepulcral cubrió todo, tanto en el lugar que se encontraba parado, como dentro de su mente.

Comenzó a olvidar todo, las cosas que hace un momento había recordado se desvanecían sin dejar atisbo de un principio, iniciándose un pequeño torbellino en su cabeza, el pequeño Joey fue tragado por la oscuridad del lugar, y lo único que logro escuchar fue el molesto sonido metálico que lo despertó en un principio.

El sonido tenia un volumen extremada mente alto, por lo mismo era casi imposible reconocer de donde provenía y quien lo hacia, pero a medida que este iba bajando su intensidad comenzó a tomar forma, poco a poco fue más entendible para el rubio aquel molesto ruido, hasta que logro descifrar lo que oía – ALTO!! – la voz se le hizo familiar, y en su ultimo momento de lucidez alcanzó a reconocerla, y dejándose envolver por una extraña luz azul salio de ese indeciso lugar.

----------&&----------

El doctor se detuvo justo a tiempo al sentir la voz del empresario, algo sorprendido se giro para mirarlo, y vio lo agitado que éste estaba, sin perder más tiempo ordeno a las enfermeras que lo acompañaba en la habitación que volvieran a conectar al joven, que ya empezaba a evidenciar los síntomas de haber estado desconectado de los medicamentos que lo mantenían estable.

Seto al ver la reacción del doctor se tranquilizo, ya que había pensado que le iba a costar más convencer al profesional de la salud por no ser familiar de Wheeler.

Al encender nuevamente los monitores, todos los síntomas vitales del rubio se veían alterados, y el castaño se preocupo el doctor a su vez comenzó a estabilizarlo porque querían evitar un paro respiratorio. Después de media hora de arduo trabajo medico, lograron estabilizarlo, el doctor se acerco al Ceo.

- Debemos conversar- le dijo muy seriamente, debían aclarar lo que acaba de suceder. El ojiazul no dijo nada solo asintió, y después de que verificar de que Joey se encontraba bien ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del medico.

Después de indicarle al castaño que tomara asiento siguió un silencio incomodo, ambos se miraban y ninguno osaba a pronunciar palabra, hasta que doctor quiso salir de su curiosidad.

-Por qué?- fue lo único que pronuncio esperando una respuesta.

- No sé- respondió en seco, con voz baja que apenas pudo ser audible por el medico, para luego bajar la mirada en señal de estar muy confundido.

-Noooo Seto te conozco hace mucho, y tu no haces nada sin tener una razón clara, que te beneficie o te importe- dijo muy seguro esperando una reacción de parte de éste, pero

sólo vio como se llevaba las manos a las cines y se masajeaba.

- En verdad no se por que lo hice- respondió un poco más seguro que la vez anterior.

- Has pensado en las consecuencias que esto puede traer?- el castaño solo lo miro a lo que el doctor prosiguió- sus familiares deben creer que él ya paso a una mejor vida, tenemos que hacer algo con él, no puede permanecer más tiempo aquí, y eso tu ya lo sabes, o no?

- Si, por eso no hay problema, de todas manera quiero sacarlo de este lugar, aquí no tiene futuro su recuperación- calló repentinamente al ver la sonrisa en los labios del doctor.

- Veo que en verdad te preocupa ese chiquillo, en verdad te importa- dejo en un tono de picardía e interés

- Nooo que se cree, lo hago solo… por que… - tenía un enredo en su cabeza no sabia que decir, y el doctor con cada tartamudeo más ampliaba su sonrisa, hasta el castaño entristeció un poco y agrego – creo que tenemos algo en común, no lo cree.

Eso le vasto al medico para dejar tranquilo a Seto- Si, tienes razón a los dos la vida los ha tratado duramente, solo que a ti, creo, ya te dejo de maltratar, y a Joey aun le esta dando la pelea. Y?... entonces que vamos hacer con él?

- Lo que usted disponga Dr. Lanz confió en su profesionalismo y que velara por el bienestar de Joey- calla un momento para agregar- por los gastos no se preocupe los cubriré yo, solo necesito que esto se mantenga en secreto, así que después de sacar a él de aquí los papeles tiene que desaparecer, si a su familia no le importo dejarlo morir que sigan creyendo que murió, y de sus amigos yo me ocupare, mmmm… también debemos comprar la con fidelidad del donde será trasferido- pensaba el ojiazul y solo era escuchado por el doctor, la puerta repentinamente se abre y deja ver a una enfermera muy agitada.

- Doctor el joven que hoy en la tarde iba a ser desconectado…

Seto y el doctor partieron a la habitación antes de que la enfermera terminara de comunicarles lo que estaba pasando.

_Holassss, tanto tiempo… bueno ya se que soy una persona irresponsable y que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, espero que me disculpen, pero en verdad el tiempo se me ha hecho poco, además ¬¬ se me habia extraviado la contraseña de esta pagina… así que quizás ya leyeron este capitulo en otra pagina… pero ahora me voy a poner las pilas para actualizar pronto. _

_Bueno gracias por sus comentarios, y que a perar del tiempo no me olvidaron._

_Tratare de actualizar más rápido, pero no prometo nada _

_Gracias por seguir leyéndome_

_Chaussss _


End file.
